Vehicles, such as automobiles, typically include a plurality of electrical components. The electrical components may contribute to the primary operation of the vehicle. The electrical components may provide functionality peripheral to the primary operation of the vehicle. Examples of electrical components in vehicles include engine starters, lighting systems, steering systems, heating and cooling systems, motors for moving wipers and windows, and information, entertainment, and infotainment systems. Information, entertainment, and infotainment systems may include radios, amplifiers, speakers, video screens, global positioning systems (GPS), and combinations thereof.
Electrical power in a vehicle is typically provided by a power source such as a battery and/or an alternator. The alternator may include a voltage regulator. An electrical system in a vehicle may include one or more electrical components connected to the power source via a network of wires. Each electrical component may have a wired connection to a positive terminal of the power source for power input. Each electrical component may also have a wired connection to a negative terminal of the power source to complete an electric circuit and for electrical grounding. The connection to the negative terminal of the power source may include an electrically conductive vehicle frame or chassis.
A fuse typically forms a part of the wired connection between an electrical component and the power source in a vehicle. A fuse is an overcurrent protection device (OCPD). The fuse is designed to break an electric circuit by melting or otherwise opening when the fuse conducts an unsafe level of excess electric current. Possible causes for excess current include a short circuit, an excessive load on the circuit, incorrect circuit design, a ground fault, and an arc fault. By breaking the circuit under these circumstances, a fuse acts as a “sacrificial device” to protect the components and the wiring of the electrical system. Breaking the circuit may also protect items in close proximity to the electrical system from fire hazard.
Electrical systems in vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, marine vessels, trucks, and industrial vehicles may be subjected to harsh environmental and/or operational conditions. The harsh conditions may include extremes of temperature, jarring vibration, and high levels of movement and acceleration. It would therefore be desirable to provide a protective module for elements, such as fuses, within the electrical systems.
Moreover, a large variety of fuses support the many different types of electrical components found in vehicles. Each electrical component may require a fuse with unique characteristics. The unique characteristics required may depend upon the specific application, voltage demand, and current demand of the component. Different fuses may vary in size, shape, and configuration. As such, it would be further desirable to provide a protective module that supports a variety of sizes, shapes, and configurations of fuses.
Furthermore, the plurality of electrical components and systems within a given vehicle may lead to a highly complex network of wires throughout the vehicle. The complexity of the wiring may increase the difficulty of installing components, as well as diagnosing, accessing, and repairing issues in the electrical system. It would therefore be further desirable to provide a modular, extensible, and customizable block of protective modules that enables distribution of fused power and/or ground connection to a plurality of electrical components. It would be desirable for the block to be situated in a single location while minimizing and organizing the wired connections between the power source and the various electrical components.